You're It
by TheGladElf
Summary: What happens after season three? The usual insues of course. Spoilerage.


Freshman Year-End of Finals

Lunch was less crowded that usual at the Hearst cafeteria. Just the last few stragglers who wanted to grab a bite before escaping from their latest final to wherever their summer was taking them.

"Hey there, stranger," Veronica said. Leaning over for the obligatory kiss, she slid her tray onto the table space next to Piz. There was a lack of enthusiasm that suggested to her that he was dwelling on their separation for the next twelve weeks. "You're moping again," she said, digging onto her pasta. "You keep forgetting about all those weekends and holidays I'll be driving up to see you and vise versa"." Piz opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as his eyes found something behind her. Looking down, he ran a finger over the stitches above his left eyebrow with a sigh.

"Hey Mars," came a soft voice from behind her. Groaning on the inside, Veronica turned to face the man behind her. A serious look on Logan Echoll's face lately meant dangerous conversation and pleading. Like breaking up—or trying to get back together with her—dangerous. Since he was currently her ex it meant the later today. But trying in front of her boyfriend was a new low for him.

"Logan, if you're planning to say what I think you're going to say turn around and walk away because I'm not listening."

"Um, how about 'No'," he retorted. "Look, I just saw that your dad lost the election. I just wanted to come say I was sorry. For what it's worth."

"Oh." Silence stretch between them like an overused rubber band. "Thanks," she said finally. He looked at her in that way. The look that still made her feel guilty. She hated that look—he'd hurt her, not the other way around—he had no right to make her feel guilty. Running a hand over his aesthetically disarranged hair, he smiled sadly.

"Well, see you around, Veronica," he said. And walked away. Subdued by the encounter, Veronica sat back down.

"You're an idiot, Veronica Mars," Piz said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're it for him, Veronica." Balancing his fork on one prong he twirled it, watching as it made a little punch his Styrofoam plate. "Everytime you look at each other, it's like your whole heart is laid bare for the other to see. You two—you're like the people all the songs are written about." Piz wouldn't look at her, so she was forced to watch the fork, spinning and spinning punching the little hole like his words were punching into her heart. "Either you'll go through life apart leaving a trail of ruined lives or you'll finally decide to commit to each other and make things work." Finally he met her eyes. "Don't think I can't see how much you still love him. And I'm tired of competing with the way you love him—or the way he loves you. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Veronica asked. More because she needed to hear it out loud than for clarification.

"Yeah, Veronica. It's either a little hurt now or a lot of hurt later. And I vote now." Standing, Piz leaned down to place one last kiss on her forehead. "See you around, Veronica Mars. It was good while it lasted." Books slung in one arm and his other hand stuffed in his pocket he walked away. The tiny weight of tears gathered at her eyelids. She tried to blink them away, swiping at the escapees with her fingers, but they wouldn't be stemmed. She was alone again. And making a spectacle of herself in the middle of lunch. Again. Veronica stuffed her books into her bag and grabbed the brown plastic tray, heading towards the trash. Her relatively untouched lunch in the trash she turned around to find her ex watching her with those sad eyes from across the room. Logan's reflex was to look away when she caught him, but the tears that were threatening her drew his eyes back up. He leaned forward, he'd be out of his seat and right in front of her if she gave him half a minute. She didn't.

Throwing the glare at him, Veronica stormed out of the cafeteria and straight to her car in the parking garage. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, Veronica turned the car on and sped out of her parking spot and away from the man in the cafeteria with the epic eyes. She kept the tears at bay until she got about halfway home. Forced to pull over, she laid her forehead against the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

Yes. I am now obsessed with Veronica Mars...well, Veronica and Logan. And I think that whoever decided to cancel this show is probably going to die a long, painful death because that's just what happens to people at that level of evilness. But in all seriousness, I wish I could get every VM fan to show the people in charge of the movie rights how much money they could make off of Rob Thomas' movie script. Or the book...yeah that'd be good. Novelized seasons 4, 5, and whatever else or at least enough to let us know what happened.

Until they finally get their heads in the right place this'll have to do.

Please R&R...cause there's more but I'd like to know that people still care about LoVe before I take the time to put it all down.


End file.
